


champagne supernova

by LastMelodya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic, levihan - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Champagne supernova bukan hanya tentang bintang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. Champagne Supernova belong to OASIS. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any material profit from this work. It’s just because I love it. 
> 
> Warning: songfic, au, miss-typo(s), too rush, and other stuffs.
> 
> Note: ditulis untuk event Refresh Festival!

* * *

 

**_c h a m p a g n e s u p e r n o v a_ **

 

 

_( apa pun selain bintang )_

 

* * *

Levi masih mengingat matanya yang bersinar lebih terang dari kumpulan bintang, yang berbatas supernova, siap meledak dan melesatkan spektrum begitu terang.

Mereka tertangkup lensa-lensa cekung tebal, dulu, dulu sekali, ia seringkali menatapnya dalam jarak pandang terlampau dekat. Mereka akan mengedip ketika tangan Levi mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh, terkadang hanya sebatas menyipit dengan senyum-senyum dan rona merah tipis di kedua belah pipi, atau terkadang tertutup sama sekali saat Levi bermain dengan bibirnya yang ikut memerah.

Tapi waktu terlalu cepat melesat hingga menjadikan itu semua bongkahan memori, yang terpatri di rongga kepala Levi, tertutup rapi, hingga suatu malam di musim gugur, ia datang dan mendesak keluar lagi.

Dan menyisakan perasaan ini.

“Hai, Levi, lama tak bertemu!”

_How many special people change?_

Dari sekian banyak hal yang mampu Levi bayangkan jika suatu hari ia kembali bertemu Hanji, sapaan terlampau biasa dan tawa hangat di wajah bukanlah salah satunya.

Rasanya masih seperti Hanji, tapi ia bukan Hanji lagi. Ia tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan, menjabat Levi, membiarkan lelaki itu merasakan sensasi jemarinya yang tak semantap dulu—mereka semakin kurus dan panjang, membuat Levi mampu merasakan tonjolan tulangnya, dan tertawa. Tertawa seolah mereka hanya tak bertemu lima hari dan alasan dari separasi itu hanyalah sepele seperti, _aku habis berlibur ke rumah nenek!_

“Dan … kau masih suka minum di sini?”

Tawanya melebur lagi dalam musik-musik _techno_ dan lampu warna-warni, membuatnya pusing dan mabuk sebelum waktunya. Sebab Levi baru minum setengah gelas, dan ia bahkan tak akan mabuk meski menghabiskan lima gelas lagi.

Hanji tarik kursi kosong di sebelah Levi, berlaku ceria dan memesan minuman pada bartender, _bukan minuman yang biasa ia minum_.

“Tuan Astronom, apa kabar?”

Terdengar jelas meski kakofoni di sekitar membuat ujaran Hanji tenggelam dengan debuman musik yang tak akan berakhir. Levi menoleh, menatapnya yang terempas tegak di kursi bar. Ada yang berubah dari bahasa tubuhnya, dan pakaiannya? Hanji memakai rok jins di atas lutut dan jaket kulit dengan kaus hitam di dalamnya. Di masa-masa lalu mereka, Levi yakin Hanji akan lebih memilih _crop-jeans_ belel dan kaus _band_ tanpa tambahan apa-apa lagi. Oh, dan keds putih. Kesederhanaannya yang eksentrik membuat gadis itu bersinar. Levi sudah ratusan kali meneropong bintang, mengupas dalam-dalam benda bercahaya yang terhampar di langit itu, tapi tak sekalipun menemukan yang menandingi terangnya kesederhanaan Hanji.

Lantas, sudah sejauh apa hidup berubah?

Bahkan ketika sekarang Hanji menyilangkan kakinya. Membiarkan ia dapat melihat _boots_ hitam berhak (lima sentimeter, atau tujuh?) yang tajam.

Ini bukan Hanji-nya.

_How many lives are living strange?_

Levi berharap Hanji tak pernah terjebak di antaranya.

“ _Fine, thanks_.” Levi menjawab tanya pertama yang dilontar Hanji tadi. Menyesap gelas beningnya. “Ada kerjaan di sini?”

Hanji menggeleng, menerima uluran gelas dari bartender. Kali ini apa? _Wine?_ Levi tak bisa menebaknya. “Tidak, tidak. Aku mau ke pusat Tokyo, tapi Erwin bersikeras mampir ke ‘kampung halaman’, _so, finally, i’m here._ ” Wanita itu mentap Levi sekilas sebelum akhirnya memilih mengalihkan tatapan pada likuid di gelasnya. “Masih bersama Petra?”

Levi melihatnya, akhirnya. Sekilas lontaran supernova itu di kilat mata Hanji. Yang meledak-ledak, menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

Ia mengangguk sekilas—tak peduli apakah Hanji melihatnya atau tidak (Levi berharap tidak). Dan ada tendensi dari dalam diri Levi yang menginginkan untuk membalas tanya, _dan kau masih bersama Erwin?_ Tapi, toh, itu tak terujar, sebab lontaran Hanji sebelumnya, sedikit memberi eksplanasi.

“ _Well_ , pada akhirnya, kita membutuhkan _blonde thingy_ , huh?”

Levi mengangkat sudut bibir. “Karena mereka ‘terang’?”

Hanji tertawa dan Levi terdisorientasi beberapa detik. Ada ledakan yang terjadi lagi. SN 2003fg. Jika ditanya Hanji adalah jenis ledakan bintang yang mana, itu adalah jawabannya.

“Levi, apa pun asal jangan menyamakanku dengan bintang. Lagi.”

Suara Hanji terdengar setelah beberapa saat Levi tersadar akan diam-diamnya. Lelaki itu menipiskan bibir, melesatkan pandangan kepada lawan bicara. “Kalau begitu, taruhan, kau belum pernah dengar _champagne supernova_?”

“Levi!”

Lelaki itu tak menghiraukan, dan menyurukkan tangan ke kantung jaketnya. Ia keluarkan seperangkat MP3 Player beserta _headset_ -nya. Ia putar di tangannya, dan, memberikan sebelah _headset_ -nya pada Hanji.

“ _Champagne supernova_ bukan hanya tentang bintang.”

Hanji menerima uluran Levi, memakai _headset_ -nya, membiarkan Levi merapatkan kursi mereka, dan membuat bahu mereka bersentuhan.

 

 

> _Someday you will find me_
> 
> _Caught beneath the landslide_
> 
> _In a champagne supernova_
> 
> _In a champagne supernova in the sky_
> 
>  

“Oasis.” Levi berbisik kecil. “ _Champagne supernova_ bukan tipe supernova biasa. SN 2003 fg. Mereka mencapai dua massa matahari sebelum meledak.”

Hanji melepaskan _headset_ -nya, menjauh dari Levi. “Apa pun selain bintang.”

Ia menyesap minumannya lagi. Rautnya berubah dan ini adalah salah satu yang tak Levi suka. Menghela napas, Levi menyimpan MP3 Player-nya, membiarkan musik-musik keras kembali mendominasi indera pendengarannya.

 _Hanji tidak ingin kembali_.

Atau, mengulang lagi. Levi mengerti, dan seharusnya ia mengerti sejak awal. Sejak Hanji datang dan melihat segala hal tentangnya yang berubah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Erwin akan datang menjemput wanita itu, mengklaim tangan-tangan besarnya di seluruh tubuh Hanji, dan berkata dengan senyum memesona khas lelaki sempurna, _“Ayo kita pulang, Hanji”_ meninggalkan Levi yang mengepalkan tangan, menggantung suara akan teori-teori astronominya yang selalu termuntahkan.

Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa dibanding Erwin Smith yang punya puluhan cabang rumah sakit, membawa serta Hanji kepada hidup penuh penelitiannya. Ia hanya astronom miskin yang mendedikasikan diri pada bintang-bintang. Ia digaji, bukan menggaji. Ia Levi Ackerman yang masih mengharapkan satu _champagne supernova_ terakhir meledak di dalam diri Hanji Zoe.

Tapi melihat pada kenyataannya, ia datang dengan segala perubahannya, ke sini, salah satu bar yang menjadi kasualitas mereka di masa lalu dan menemuinya dalam tawa-tawa kamuflase, Levi yakin masih ada yang tersisa.

Hanji di sini, dan ia punya sedikit waktu untuk _kembali lagi_ , mungkin sebelum Erwin datang dan menariknya pergi, sebelum senyum-senyum Petra menjangkau otaknya dan membuat Levi merasa berdosa.

Maka ia menarik Hanji lagi, menatap wajahnya dalam jarak pandang yang _terlampau dekat_. “Hanji, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi—“ mengatensi semakin dalam, kepada mata yang bersinar, dan lensa-lensa bertambah tebal. Levi merasakan sesuatu mendesak perutnya. “ _But—someday you will find me caught beneath the landslide. In a champagne supernova. In a champagne supernova_ …”

Pada akhirnya, Hanji yang memulai malam itu. Membawa Levi _kembali lagi_ , menyambar lehernya yang terasa sama, mengonversikan diri dan menyentuh bibir tipikalnya. Mengecupnya, dalam batas lumat-lumat dalam, melesapkan suara-suara keras di sekitar hingga yang terdengar hanya _Champagne Supernova_ di telinga mereka. Beralun lembut, selembut bibir Levi yang menelusuri semakin dalam.

Dan Levi melihat Hanji meledak, seterang _champagne supernova_ dalam pelukannya. Meleburkan ekspektasi betapa indahnya wanita itu malam ini, yang terjebak dalam di kelam-kelam mata Levi. Mereka terjebak. Bersama-sama. Ketika dunia masih berputar, masih tertangkup dalam galaksi bima sakti bersama miliaran bintang lainnya. _But you and I, we live and die. The world’s still spinning round, we don’t know why?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

**.**

**.**

**(end.)**

**Author's Note:**

> fik pertama yang murni ditulis untuk ao3 ihiy :'3 biasanya crosspost, and i have no idea siapa lagi yang bisa saya tulis di mood sekarang ini selain levihan.
> 
> well, champagne supernova masuk ke dalam salah satu jajaran all time playlist versi saya. siapa yang nggak? lagu ini too earworm dan ... liriknya, ugh.
> 
> makasih buat bel yang udah bikin event ini. semoga lastmelodya bisa produktif di ao3 juga ehe. untuk yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, terima kasih!


End file.
